Awakening
by The Penguin Ate My Homework
Summary: The kittens of the Junkyard are tired of being treated like babies. They're growing up, and Victoria may just have a way to prove it to them...
1. Part 1: The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_, _Spring Awakening_, or any of the characters in either.

**Part 1: The Idea**

"What business does _she_ even have, telling _me_ what to do?" Victoria raved, her tail lashing furiously behind her. Mistoffelees watched bemusedly, eyes following the white queen-kitten as she paced back and forth in front of him, an ugly expression marring her pretty face.

"We aren't even _related_! Not at all! And yet she thinks she can just boss me around like she's my _mother_! Honestly, who does she think she is?"

"Maybe she thinks she's the queen in charge of all the Junkyard's kittens?" Mistoffelees suggested, smirking as Victoria turned to glare at him. "Right, stupid idea. Silly me to point out her actual position in the Tribe."

Victoria growled at that, stalking across the room to flop down onto the bed next to him. It was a bit of a tight fit, since the two of them were not the tiny kittens they used to be, but Mistoffelees shifted over to the edge of the bed to make room for her anyway.

"She's just trying to look our for your best interests," the tuxedo tom said, watching as Victoria curled up dejectedly. "Defending your honor and all that."

"But it's not _fair_!" Victoria whined, sniffling slightly. Mistoffelees was quite alarmed to see the beginnings of tears falling from her eyes. "I just want to spend time with him, _alone_, without having to worry about some queen breathing down my neck every time I get close to him!"

Mistoffelees sighed, reaching out to wrap an arm around his sister and pulling her close. "Just try talking to her. At the very least, try to understand her point of view. Maybe she'll come around."

"Probably not," Victoria grumbled, pouting. "She's never gonna let me and Plato be alone together. Not until our mating dance."

"Are things that serious?" Mistoffelees asked, his ears coming up in surprise. "I mean, are you two already thinking about that?"

Victoria giggled. "I'm a queen, Misto, I'm _always_ thinking about that. I bet Sillabub's thinking about it too," she teased, and Mistoffelees pulled a face.

"Do _not_ let Munkustrap hear you say that. He's already been giving me dirty looks every time I hold paws with her; just imagine what he'd do if he thought his daughter wanted to _mate_ with me."

Victoria giggled again, and Mistoffelees smiled, glad that he could at least cheer her up for a minute.

* * *

"But _Daddy_!"

"Etcetera, please, your father has already made up his mind. Just leave it alone."

"_Mom_! You can't possibly agree with him!"

"Etcetera, our word is final. That's enough." Skimbleshanks's tone signaled the end of this conversation, and for once, Etcetera fell silent. She knew better than to argue when her father was in that kind of mood; it would only end with her being grounded and losing even _more_ of her privileges. Not that she had that many to begin with.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks shared a look behind their daughter's back. They knew that she was getting to the age where she wanted to date, wanted to spend time with toms without her parents interfering, but they weren't sure she was ready for that kind of responsibility yet.

The tabby kitten started for the door, scowling as she marched. Her parents let her go—she knew better than to leave the Junkyard, after all, and there would always be cats around to keep an eye on her.

Etcetera stormed through the endless piles of junk without seeing where she was going, all her muscles tense with fury. _All_ she wanted to do was hang out with Asparagus, and her parents were flipping out! It wasn't as if she had never hung out with him before, and okay, that was maybe mostly just when she was playing with Electra and he just happened to be around, but _still_! It was frustrating how controlling and…and…_unfair_ they could be!

It wasn't until she crossed paths with Jemima that her tunnel vision cleared, and the two kittens greeted each other happily. Soon they were strolling together through the Yard, sharing woeful stories of their parents.

"Yeah, my dad's being the same way," Jemima said glumly. "My mom's okay with me going out with Pouncival, but Dad's insisting that we have a chaperone. And he's _completely_ insane about Sillabub going out with Mistoffelees, saying he's too old for her and all. I mean, he's not _that_ much older than her! And it's not like they're _doing_ anything, anyway. Honestly."

"Seriously," Etcetera agreed with a nod. "Parents can be so lame sometimes."

* * *

Tumblebrutus smiled shyly at Electra, grasping her paw in his and tugging her a little closer. She fluttered her eyelashes a little at him, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined fingers, their arms brushing against each other.

It didn't last long. A quiet _a-hem_ from behind them, and Tumblebrutus sprang away almost immediately, casting a guilty look back at Jellylorum.

Electra groaned and rolled her eyes. _Mothers_. Always getting in the way.

* * *

After the cheer from joking around with her brother had faded, and the tom himself had drifted off to sleep, Victoria stood and paced her way across the room, slipping silently through the door. She wandered through the enormous, empty house that her family called home, a white shadow against the gleaming floors and priceless decorations.

Once upon a time, her mother and father had lived here with their human family, quite content with their life. Then they'd had Mistoffelees, their first kitten, and Victoria not too long after that. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her. Bustopher had been devastated, and although nothing about the immaculate mansion had changed, the once-warm home had turned into nothing more than a cold, empty house.

Still, there were places that Victoria could go when she was upset, where she was sure to receive some comfort. She made her way towards one of those places now, her head spinning with thoughts.

She knew that the other kittens were upset with their lot as well. She, Etcetera, and Electra all had their coming-of-age Ball in just over a year, while Jemima and Sillabub would have theirs the year after. And yet none of them were being treated like the adults they (almost) were. How could she choose a mate and dance with him on the day of her Ball if she couldn't even spend time alone with him before then?

All of the adults had seemed to come together, united for one purpose—to make the lives of the kittens miserable. To keep them young and ignorant forever, not letting them grow up and make their own decisions. They _had_ to do something, if they ever wanted to live their own lives…but _what_?

She was happy to see one particular door open and made a beeline for it, leaping lightly from hardwood floor onto the soft carpet of this room. Her favorite human was lounging on her bed, humming softly along with the music playing from her laptop.

Victoria meowed for attention from the floor, but the girl was already smiling at her, reaching down to rub the kitten's ears.

"Hey, Snowy, what's up?" she asked cheerfully, grinning when Victoria purred. "Just came in here to hang out with me? Well, come on, you can come up here and listen to music with me." With that, she reached down to lift Victoria gently and place her down on the bed next to the laptop, where the white kitten curled up happily. With the music playing next to her ear, the plush comforter beneath her head, it was easy for her to begin to doze off.

It was a few minutes later, when the music changed suddenly from the upbeat pop CD that had been playing to a slow, almost mournful sound, that Victoria lifted her head curiously. A few moments later, a soft voice began to sing.

"_Mama who bore me…"_

Victoria mewed softly, her head tilted slightly to one side as she listened to the song, getting lost in the words and the melody. The human girl noticed her listening after a few moments and laughed at the awestruck look on the kitten's face.

"You like that, Snowy? It's one of my favorite musicals. It's called _Spring Awakening_. It's all about these teens living in Germany…" She went on, babbling excitedly as the song went on, and Victoria felt a small smile slip over her face as she heard more and more about it.

She may have an idea about how to deal with all the Junkyard parents…

* * *

A/N: I came up with this idea when I was listening to _Glee_ music and reading _Cats_ fanfiction. I think I was actually listening to Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele singing, which explains why I was thinking about _Spring Awakening_ instead of _Glee_...anyway. It's not very long, just six parts, so I think I'll just post a new part every day. I'm not really sure how good it is...but, hey, I enjoyed writing it, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it!

Good? Bad? Very bad? Let me know!


	2. Part 2: The Approval

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_, _Spring Awakening_, or any of the characters from either.

**Part 2: The Approval**

"I don't think this is going to work," Jemima hissed to Victoria as they walked, arms linked together. As soon as Victoria had arrived at the Junkyard that day, she'd sought out Jemima, knowing that her best friend would help her with this plot even if no one else would. And, as an added bonus, Jemima would know exactly what buttons to push to get her father to agree.

Second-in-command and Protector of the Junkyard, most cats went to Munkustrap with their issues. Munkustrap was really the only one that reported straight to Old Deuteronomy with problems, although he did occasionally refer other cats to the elderly leader. If Munkustrap gave this plan the okay, they would be able to go ahead with it. If not…well, then they'd just have to think of something else.

"Why not?" Victoria asked, not bothering to keep her voice down. It wasn't like they were trying to hide anything. "It's customary to have some sort of performance on the night of the full moon. This is just…a slightly longer performance."

"I don't know what he's going to say." Jemima was clearly worried about her father's reaction to this, her brow creased and frown firmly in place. "I mean, that play you chose? It seems pretty…controversial."

Victoria wanted to snort at that. _Controversial_ put it lightly. She knew that performing it would be a risk, but the message was exactly right for her idea, and she simply couldn't think of another way to get it across.

"Well, we've got to try, right?" she said, a little desperately. Jemima sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Just…leave the talking to me, okay? I know how to handle him." The black and white kitten smirked. She certainly could talk her father into a lot that he would never allow otherwise. And, despite her reservations, she did have to admit that Victoria had a point—why would he have an issue with the kittens trying to contribute to the Tribe?

"Okay," Victoria said agreeably, smiling.

It wasn't long before they reached Jemima's den, where her father was likely inside, still sleeping after a long night's patrol. Sillabub was sunning herself by the door, but she looked up as the two approached.

"What're you two up to?" she asked, a little suspiciously, as her twin and her friend grew near. Jemima smiled innocently.

"We're gonna ask Dad if we can do a play for the full moon in a couple of weeks…" She glanced over at Victoria, and, receiving a nod, went on. "We were gonna ask you if you wanted to be in on it too. But we'll explain everything later, okay? We have to ask Dad first."

Satisfied, Sillabub nodded and lowered her head again, purring happily. "Okay. He's sleeping now but I think he's gonna wake up soon anyway."

Jemima nodded, throwing a "Thanks, sis!" over her shoulder as she entered the den. Victoria hesitated, but followed on her friend's heels when she heard Munkustrap greeting his daughter from inside.

* * *

"And you've already gotten all the other kittens to agree?" Munkustrap asked, a little doubtfully, as he looked from Victoria to Jemima. The two were lined up in front of him with hopeful expressions, having just explained what they intended to do. Leaving out the why, of course.

"Um…" Jemima looked nervously at Victoria.

"Not yet, but I'm positive that they will!" Victoria chimed in, giving him her most charming grin.

"You'll have to have someone monitoring the rehearsals as well," Munkustrap said, still a little bit doubtful.

"That's no problem," Jemima said, smiling. "There's two parts for adults in the play, so we're gonna ask Alonzo and Cassandra to do it. They can watch us, right?"

"I don't know…" Munkustrap was still hesitating. It was time for the big guns.

"Please, Daddy?" Jemima asked, her eyes widening slightly. She heard Sillabub sidle up to her, obviously having been listening in from outside, the two of them together giving their father identical puppy-eyes. There was no way to resist that, and Munkustrap crumbled.

"Fine. Just make sure you fill me in on how it's going, okay? And _make sure_ you get Alonzo and Cassandra there with you."

Jemima and Sillabub squealed, clapping their paws and bouncing in place, but Victoria restrained herself.

"Thank you, Munkustrap!" she said happily. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

It was just a couple of hours later when the last piece clicked.

Victoria and Jemima had gathered all of the kittens in a small clearing in the Junkyard. It was a little, out-of-the-way hollow where the kittens often played, but other cats usually steered clear of.

Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus, the three brothers, were all lounging against one wall, Pouncival rushing over to join them once he had arrived. Mistoffelees and Asparagus, Electra's older brother, were talking quietly not far from them. Electra and Etcetera, meanwhile, were gossiping over on the other side of the clearing, Etcetera often shooting Asparagus quick looks when she thought no one was paying attention. It was no secret that she had a slight crush on him. Jemima and Sillabub were playing some sort of hand game next to them, while Alonzo and Cassandra, the only adults of the group, were standing near the only entrance not blocked by junk, no doubt wondering why they were there.

Victoria stood and cleared her throat. All eyes were instantly on her, silence falling as they waited for her to begin.

"Um," she started nervously, getting a sudden case of stage-fright as she wondered what to say. "So, uh, I'm sure you've all noticed how…er…_controlling_ all of the adults have been lately."

"_Totally_ unfair!" Etcetera chimed in with a pout.

"Really lame," Pouncival agreed, grinning over at Jemima. The black-and-white kitten smiled back, blushing a little, and Victoria knew that the two were thinking about their recent dates—with Munkustrap hovering over Pouncival the entire time.

Other nods and murmurs of agreement went around the circle, and Victoria's confidence grew.

"So, I figured we'd better do something about it, or nothing will _ever_ change. That's where this play comes in." She held up the papers she'd managed to acquire, through some rather nefarious means involving Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. She didn't ask where they'd picked them up, though she did make a mental note to steer clear of Gus for a few days—she had a feeling that he'd be raving about a recent theft from his theater.

"It's called _Spring Awakening_, and it might be just what we need to get them to treat us with more respect. We're going to perform it in a few weeks, at the full moon celebration."

There was another round of muttering at that, some of the kittens looking rather alarmed. Alonzo and Cassandra were still silent and bemused, watching the kittens with fascination.

"Come on, guys, we _have_ to do this! It's the perfect plan! At least look at the script, okay?" she pleaded, passing the papers around to each of the kittens. When she came to Alonzo and Cassandra, she smiled hopefully.

"There's, uh, two adult parts in the play, too," she started, smiling shyly at the two. They were a little intimidating when together—well, Cassandra was, at least. Alonzo was too joking and flirty to make anyone nervous. "I was kind of hoping that you two would do it—you both seemed like you'd kind of understand, you know?"

"Give me the script, kitten," Cassandra said with a little smile, holding out one paw. Victoria grinned, handing it over, then giving another to Alonzo as well. This left one script for herself.

There was silence for a few minutes while the kittens and the two adults read over the play. There were definitely some raised eyebrows as they skimmed, but no one really seemed to hate the idea. Mistoffelees and Asparagus were the first to look up.

"I like it," Asparagus announced with a smile. Victoria sighed with relief—if the Theater Cat's son would help out, then he could be a great asset to the group.

Slowly the other kittens finished skimming, giving their approvals one by one. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus still looked a little doubtful, but, casting appraising glances at the queen-kittens, agreed to go along with it anyway.

That left just two, possibly the most important two. If Alonzo and Cassandra didn't like it, they would have to find new adults—or, worse, they would report to Munkustrap and the kittens wouldn't be able to do the play at all.

"You know, I think we could go along with this. How about you, Cassie? Up for a musical?" Alonzo asked, slipping one arm around his mate's slender waist. The elegant queen smiled, giving a tiny nod.

"I think this may just work," she agreed, and Victoria's face split into a grin.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter up! Not my favorite part to write, I have to admit...I just wanted to get through it in order to get into the actual story. Let me know what you think of it, though!

More tomorrow!


	3. Part 3: The Rehearsals I

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_, _Spring Awakening_, or any of the characters from either. I also do not own the dialogue or songs from _Spring Awakening_.

**Part 3: The Rehearsals**

"Melchior?" Plato turned at the voice, smiling at the sight of the pretty white queen-kitten standing just a few short feet from where he sat, leaning against the junk-pile.

"Wendla Bergman?" he said, turning his body to face her as she approached. His voice conveyed both surprise and delight at her arrival, and she couldn't help but smile in return. "Like a tree nymph, fallen from the branches! What are you doing alone up here?"

"Mama's making may wine," she replied, coming a few steps closer to him, encouraged by his response. "I thought I'd surprise her with some woodruff," she went on, gesturing to the small bundle in her paws. "And you?"

"This is my favorite spot. My private place, for thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Victoria turned to leave, beginning to flee, but his voice stopped her.

"No, please!" She turned again, seeing him having risen slightly, but settling back down again as she hesitated. He smiled invitingly towards her. "So, how have you been doing?"

Suddenly excited again, she approached him, kneeling beside him in the shade. "Well, this morning was wonderful! Our youth group brought baskets of food and clothing to the day-laborer's children."

"I remember when we used to do that…together." His tone was filled with remembrance of the old days, when the two had been close friends.

"You should have seen their faces, Melchior! How much we brightened their day!" Her own face was radiant with joy at the mere reminder of the day's events. But the tom shook his head slowly, face clouded with thought.

"Actually, it's something I've been thinking a lot about."

"The day laborers?"

"Our little acts of charity," he said, a little scornfully, and she frowned. "What do you think, Wendla, can our…_Sunday school deeds_ really make a difference?"

"They have to. Of course. What other hope do those people have?" She was desperate now, agitated by his words.

"I don't know, exactly. But I fear that industry is fast determining themselves firmly against them!" His voice was rising with passion, and he feared that he was going to frighten her off. But she was just as passionate, her volume increasing to match his.

"Against us all, then!"

"Thank you, yes!" he agreed, both of them kneeling now, facing each other with just a few inches separating them.

"If only more people realized, it's in all our interests to try to make things better!"

"If only!" he nearly shouted, shaking his head in amazement. "Wendla Bergman, I've known you all these years, and we have never truly talked."

"We have so few opportunities, now that we're older," she said, a little shy now.

"True. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could all attend the same school? Boys and girls together?"

There was a pause, the two staring at each other with sudden wonder. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and so much had changed…Plato felt a sudden rush of feeling towards her, and by the look in her eyes, she felt the same. It was wonderful to be so close to her, to sit her and talk to her, all alone…

Victoria wanted to blush and look away. It was all too much, too sudden-she had liked Plato before, of course, but there was something different about him now. He wasn't just a handsome tom anymore, someone to flirt with and gossip about with all her queen-friends. She'd spent so much time with him in the past few days, he could no longer be just some silly crush.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly, shying away as she stood once more.

"It must be close to four."

"I thought it must be later. I paused and lay so long in the moss by the stream, and just let myself dream…" She hesitated, looking at him again. "I thought it must be later."

"But can't you stay for a moment?" he asked, desperate to have her with him, reaching out to her even as she retreated. "When you lean back against this oak, and stare up into the clouds, you start to think hypnotic things."

"I have to get back before five," she said, clearly still hesitant about staying with him. But she so longed to be close to him again…

"But when you lie here," he went on, tempting her, "such a…strange, wonderful peace settles over you."

At last, she came back to him, settling herself against the junk next to him. The sky, bright and beautiful and hypnotic, stretched above them, but they could see only each other, so familiar and yet so new…

The sound of clapping startled them out of their trance. Instantly they went from Wendla and Melchior, young and newly falling in love, to Victoria and Plato—blushing and looking shyly away from each other, surprised by the intensity of the scene.

"That was good, kittens," Alonzo called from across the clearing, where he had been watching the entire scene. The other kittens were there as well, cheering and cat-calling and whistling at the couple.

"But I think you may want to remember the song next time," Cassandra intoned from next to her mate, smirking knowingly as their blushes darkened.

* * *

"You're trembling," Mistoffelees said, watching Pouncival running towards the group of tom-kittens, gathered in a loose bunch.

"For joy!" Pouncival yelled to him as he neared, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I passed!"

"Cross your heart?" Asparagus demanded. Having been seated before, Tumblebrutus sprang to his feet at the news.

"Twice over!" Pouncival yelled again. Mistoffelees looked off to the side suddenly, waving frantically as he saw Plato.

"Oh, Melchi!"

"Moritz! I've been looking for you!" Plato said, obviously relieved to have found his friend, but confused over what all the excitement was about.

"He snuck into the staff room!" Tumblebrutus reported cheerfully, laughing as Plato turned towards Pouncival in disbelief.

"Moritz, what were you thinking!"

"I had to. Melchi, I just had to!" he yelled, unable to stand still in once place for more than a few seconds. "The good news is, I passed."

"The middle-terms, at least," Tumblebrutus said, grinning as Pouncival faltered a little.

"Yes. Everything will now be determined by the final exams. Still! I know I passed," he said, his joy returning as quickly as it had left. "Truly, heaven must feel like this!"

Pouncival and Plato embraced, hugging each other tightly as the other toms stood and bowed to their audience. The queen-kittens (and Admetus, who, as Hanschen, was feeling a bit left out from this scene) whistled and clapped, laughing at their dramatics.

* * *

"Well, we all know who _Thea_ would love to marry!" Etcetera exclaimed, turning teasingly on Sillabub as she spoke Anna's lines.

"Melchior Gabor!" Electra chimed in delightedly, standing next to Etcetera, playing as Martha.

"And who wouldn't?" Sillabub defended herself.

"He is rather handsome," Etcetera admitted with a dreamy smile.

"So wonderful," Victoria agreed.

"But not like that sad, soulful sleepy-head, Moritz Stiefel," Electra put in, and the other three turned on her in disbelief.

"_Moritz Stiefel_?" Sillabub asked scathingly. "How can you even compare them? Melchi Gabor—he's such a _radical_." She grinned suddenly, turning from side to side as she spoke to the queen-kittens around her. "You know what the whisper is? He doesn't believe in _anything_. Not in God, not in heaven—not in a single thing in this world."

As one, the girls fell to the ground with longing sighs, each with their own picture in mind of the tom of their dreams.

* * *

"This is going better than I thought it would," Victoria noted to Cassandra as the two sat together, watching as the boys practiced one of the first few scenes with Alonzo, each sitting in a chair as if in school.

"You thought it would go badly?" she asked, sounding amused. "Then why attempt to perform at all?" Victoria blushed a little, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not that I thought it would be _bad_," she clarified, shrugging slightly. "I just...wasn't sure if the others would take it as seriously as I do. Me and Jemima, I mean, we really wanted to do this, but I think some of the others were just going along with it because everyone else was." She sighed, shaking her head. "Are we doing okay, Cassandra?"

Cassandra smiled slightly, turning to face the "stage," where Plato had begun his first song, the rest of the tom-kittens chanting Latin in the background. She recalled the first few rehearsals, when Tumblebrutus and Pouncival had been flustered by all the Latin and could barely keep up, when Plato had been shy and hesitant in his singing. All that was gone now, and she saw Victoria's eyes light up as the song continued.

"Oh," she breathed softly, barely audible even to Cassandra, just a few inches away. "I haven't really been watching lately, I've been so nervous...but they are quite good, aren't they?" she asked, smiling.

"They are," Cassandra agreed with a small nod. The queen often gave off a cold, distant air, but she was happy to be participating in this. "You kittens are quite surprising, you know," she went on after a moment. "I have to admit that I hadn't expected much to come of this either. Perhaps some sloppy scenes and ill-rehearsed songs. No offense meant, of course, but I really hadn't thought you would accomplish much. I am impressed that you managed to put this together at all, let alone that it's coming out well."

"Thank you...I think," Victoria said, a confused expression on her face. Cassandra laughed quietly, shaking her head and turning to face the stage again.

* * *

Part three! We're over halfway done now!

Not sure what I think of this chapter. I like the first part, but not so sure about the others...I did really enjoy writing the next chapter, though, so there's that to look forward to tomorrow!


	4. Part 4: The Rehearsals II

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_ or its characters, or _Spring Awakening_ or its characters and dialogue.

**Part 4: The Rehearsals II  
**

The kittens began to disperse as night fell, with promises to rehearse more the next day. With just a week left before the celebration, they needed everything to be perfect. Even if that meant going over it every day until their performance.

Jemima hesitated, staring after Pouncival with a longing expression. She knew that her father would be upset if she followed him, but she so wanted to spend more time with him…

"Pouncival, dear?" Cassandra called abruptly, and when Jemima spun around to face her, surprised, the graceful queen gave her a wink. Jemima blushed, then giggled, understanding suddenly.

"Pouncival, I do believe that you and Jemima need to work on the scene between Ilse and Moritz a bit more. I don't feel as if you've put enough emotion into it…and that is, after all, one of the most emotional of the play."

Pouncival groaned, breaking off from the other tom-kittens and trotting back towards Cassandra. The older queen had taken the play very seriously from the start, and often had the kittens stay behind to work on their scenes once all the others had left.

"Sorry, Cassandra," the kitten said, shrugging and not sounding apologetic at all. He obviously just wanted to get out of there and go off to do something else. Anything but rehearsing! "But it's hard doing the scene without even looking at her! You try and do better."

"We could do it once, facing each other, and try to get it right that way," Jemima offered shyly, and Cassandra's lips curled up in a smile.

"I like that idea, Jemima. Take your places, kittens, and start from 'Moritz Stiefel'."

Pouncival groaned again. Sure, he liked spending time with Jemima (especially without her overprotective father hovering around), and he'd agreed to do the play…but that didn't mean he wanted to spend all his time working on it! He'd much rather be hanging around in Plato, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus's den or running around the Junkyard than rehearsing lines.

Still, when Cassandra told you to do something, you usually just snapped to it without argument.

"Moritz Stiefel!" Jemima practically squealed from the other side of the clearing, and Pouncival jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized they were starting already. Fortunately, the surprise was exactly what he was supposed to be portraying.

"Ilse?" he said, still letting his surprise show. "You frightened me."

"Did you lose something?" she asked, taking a few quick steps towards him. He was surprised at how much easier it was to do the scene while he was looking at her—much easier than looking out at the audience. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

"_Why_ did you frighten me?" he asked angrily, letting his head hang and shaking it slightly, adding more quietly, "_Damn it_."

"What are you looking for?" Jemima went on instead, tilting her head to one side and watching him curiously. But Pouncival wouldn't look back up at her, keeping his attention on the ground at his feet.

"If only I knew."

"Then what's the use of looking?" she queried, and he finally looked up again, noting the slight smile on her face. They paused for a moment, watching each other, with the slight awkwardness that came between friends who hadn't seen each other in a long while.

"I'm on the way home. Want to come?" she offered when he said nothing, giving an inviting shake of the head.

"I don't know…" he said, still quiet and unsure of himself. Then, bracing himself, he attempted to sound a bit more cheerful. "Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Priapia!" she responded happily, but again he said nothing. "…The artists' colony?"

"Yes." He nodded—he knew the place.

"All those old buggers, Moritz. So wild, so…bohemian! All they want to do is dress me up and paint me," she said, laughing a little as she spoke. "That Johan Fehrendorf is a wicked one, actually. Always knocking easels down and chasing me…jabbing me with his paintbrush!" Pouncival jumped, startled as she poked at him suddenly, still laughing. "But then again, that's men—if they can't stick you with one thing, they'll try another! Oh, God, Moritz, the other day we all got so drunk. I passed out in the snow—I just lay there, unconscious, all night!" She laughed, but it fell flat as he didn't join in. Desperately she went on, trying to get some sort of response from him.

"You know, I spent an entire week with Gustav Baum, _inhaling_ that ether of his!" she exclaimed excitedly, still high on the thrill of it. "Then, this morning he woke me, with a _gun_ set against my breast. 'One twitch,' he said, 'and it's the end.' Really gave me the shivers, I'll tell you…" She looked down, remembering the terror of that morning, but shook herself out of it quickly and flashing him a bright, wide smile. "But how about you, Moritz? Still in school?"

He was startled by the sudden change in the mood and in topic, but went with it after a moment of hesitation, while she stared at him with expectation and a slowly falling excitement.

"Well, this semester I'm through," he said, attempting in vain to muster up the cheer to say that without despair. It didn't matter, though—she barely noticed.

"God…you remember how we used to run back to my house and play pirates? Wendla Bergman, Melchior Gabor, you, and I?" she asked, nostalgic at the thought of the old days. When she hadn't needed to worry about laying unconscious in the snow, or being woken by a gun and a threat.

There was another pause, both Pouncival and Jemima breaking out of character slightly as they looked at each other and laughed softly, unsure about whether Cassandra wanted them to go on. The sound of her clearing her throat from a few feet away made it clear that she did, and Pouncival frantically scrambled to remember his place.

_What do I say, what do I say, what do I…oh!_

Jemima was mouthing his line frantically to him, and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Actually, I'd better go," he said, managing to sound regretful and not like he was holding back laughter.

"Walk as far as my house with me!" Jemima insisted, reaching out to touch his arm as he turned slightly away. Pouncival was shocked by the jolt that went through him, and he regretted twisting himself away from her touch as he went on.

"I can't," he said, deeply and mournfully.

"We'll dig up those old tomahawks and play together, Moritz! Just like we used to." Her voice was tempting, teasing, daring him to come along with her.

"We did have some remarkable times," he admitted, laughing truly for the first time and shaking his head. "Hiding in our wigwams."

She laughed along with him, then reached out again, laying her hand along his cheek and stroking gently before pulling away.

"I'll brush your hair…curl it. Set you on my little hobby-horse." Pleading, now.

"I wish I could." Sorrowful.

"Then why don't you?" Now she was angry, demanding an answer, glaring at him with her arms folded across her. Pouncival felt his temper begin to surge as well, and the next words came out sharply.

"Eighty lines of Virgil, sixteen equations, a paper on the Hapsburgs!"

Again the two broke off, trying to recall their next lines, to shift into the new mood that came after their song.

"Good night, Ilse." _Ha_! This time Pouncival had remembered his line, and he could tell by Jemima's smile, out of character but beautiful and brilliant anyway, that she was proud of him for it.

"Good night?" she asked, sounding disbelieving even if she didn't look it. Fortunately for her, Cassandra was standing behind her, watching for Pouncival's expressions.

"Virgil. The equations. Remember?" he prompted, fighting back his own smile as Jemima tried to control herself.

"Just for an hour!" _Oh, that was a close one_. She'd almost broken and laughed right there, but managed to contain it just in time.

"I can't." Pouncival looked away from her—the perfect opportunity for them both to control themselves.

"Well, walk me at least!" She was furious now, shouting at him with anger on her face and in her voice.

"Honestly, I wish I could," he said slowly. Jemima backed away from him, shaking her head and staring at him, now with a little bit of sorrow.

"You know…by the time you _finally_ wake up…I'll be lying on some trash heap," she told him before turning to run, coming to a halt as soon as she was "off-stage." In this case, off-stage was just behind Cassandra, and she skidded around to make a face at Pouncival as he stared at the older queen, waiting for her critique.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Cassandra said instead, tapping one foot impatiently against the ground. "Get on with it!"

Pouncival growled to himself, rolling his eyes as he went back to the scene.

"For the love of God, all I had to do was say yes!" he said, raising his eyes slowly and turning towards where "Ilse" had disappeared to. "Ilse? _Ilse_!" Jemima laughed behind her paws, quieting as Cassandra turned to glare at her. She had to admit, Pouncival was doing quite well—she didn't know he had it in him!

"So, what will I say?" he was asking to himself. "I'll tell them, all the angels…_I_ got drunk in the snow. And sang, and played pirates. Yes…I'll tell them. I'm ready now. I'll _be_ an angel." He stood, facing an imaginary audience with despair written on his face.

Even Pouncival was surprised at the raw emotion in his performance. Before today, he had gone through the scene goofing around, or at best, reading through the lines without much emotion. It had gotten him into trouble with the others several times. But now…something was different now. He was _feeling_ it, feeling the despair of being entirely alone, deserted and abandoned…

He thought of losing Jemima, and went on.

"Ten minutes ago, you could see the entire horizon. Now, only the dusk. The first few stars…" He trailed off, staring into an imaginary night. "So dark. So dark…" He took a breath, shutting his eyes and raising an imaginary gun. "So dark."

It was a few moments before anyone in the clearing could speak. Jemima and Cassandra stood off to the side, staring in shock, unable to say a word for the moment.

Pouncival turned to face them, his old goofy grin back in place, along with a hopeful expression.

"So, was that any good?" he asked, and the two couldn't help but laughing.

* * *

A/N: Part four! I honestly couldn't think of a better title than the one that's up there. I tried, but I couldn't. So, Rehearsals II. The last rehearsal scene before the performance, I swear...and no more long scenes like this (with the lines from the play) either. Well. Maybe one, at the very end.

This scene is actually my absolute favorite from the play. And the ending with Moritz...so sad!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up tomorrow.


	5. Part 5: The Performance

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_, its characters, _Spring Awakening_, its characters, or its dialogue.

* * *

**Part 5: The Performance**

"Oh, I'm so nervous!" Victoria moaned, wringing her paws together with a frown on her face. Plato grinned up at her from where he was lounging on the ground.

"It'll be fine," he told her reassuringly.

"No, it won't!" she insisted. "I'll mess up a line, or a song, or I'll forget my cue to go on…" She fell silent as she imagined all of the possible disasters she could inflict on this performance, biting her lip. Plato laughed, reaching up to grasp her paw tightly in his.

"You'll be great," he told her, his eyes wide and sincere. Not for the first time, Victoria felt a rush of warmth flood through her, surprising her with its intensity. Things had changed between Plato and her. She wasn't sure how, exactly, but something had changed…

"So will you," she told him softly, and on an impulse, leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He stiffened momentarily, startled, and she almost pulled away.

But then he pulled her closer, returning the kiss eagerly, and all thoughts flew out of her head.

* * *

"…And, I mean, I think we got the scene right that one time, right, so we should be able to do it again. Shouldn't we? I mean, it's not like—"

"Jemima!"

Jemima looked up sheepishly, halting from her pacing and looking over at Pouncival. The tom-kitten was watching her with an amused look and a small smirk.

"Sorry," she murmured, flopping down next to him and leaning against an old wooden board. "I guess I'm just a little bit anxious about going on."

"Don't be. We'll rock that scene again—I mean, we've been doing good for a while now, haven't we?" Pouncival shot back, grinning at her. She smiled shyly at him in return.

"I guess, yeah," she admitted with a shrug. "But we've _really_ gotta nail it tonight…I mean, it's one of the biggest scenes of the show! If we don't get it right then it kind of ruins the emotion of the _Left Behind_ scene too, and that's one of my favorites—"

"Jemima, please!" Pouncival groaned, laughing. If you work yourself up like this, then you _will_ mess up." Jemima squeaked, clapping her paws over her mouth. "But if you just _relax_ and trust yourself, you'll do fine. Trust me."

"Okay," the queen-kitten said softly, lowering her paws. "Thanks, Pounce."

That's how Cassandra found them as she walked around the Yard, gathering together the kittens for the first scene—sitting together quietly, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Etcetera was surprisingly quiet once the entire group was gathered together.

That was the most noticeable thing about the group—Etcetera was quiet, for once not squealing about something or other, not babbling on about whatever random topic was in her head at the moment. The tension in the rest of the group was almost palpable. All of the kittens had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime, desperate to prove their maturity and adulthood, and it was finally here.

If they pulled it off, they would prove that they could handle a responsibility like this. They could take on an enormous task and deal with it. And they would show their parents that they were growing up, becoming adults.

If they didn't, then nothing would change.

Alonzo and Cassandra, standing a little apart from the rest of the group, looked at each other and smiled. They could remember clearly their own kittenhoods, and no matter what this group thought, they weren't the only ones to have gone through this.

"All right, I think it's about time to go on," Alonzo said, noting how all eyes snapped towards him instantly. Some were nervos, some confident, but all were eagerly anticipating the show.

"I'm just a little worried about what this show is about," Munkustrap said quietly to Demeter as they settled down around the clearing, watching as the rest of the Tribe gathered around as well. "I know I approved it, but I've heard a little more about the play since then…"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Demeter told him, patting his leg with a smile. "The kittens are quite mature—well, most of them, anyway," she added, thinking of some of the tom-kittens. "I'm sure that, whatever they do, it will be tasteful."

"Just chill, bro," the Rum Tum Tugger put in, and Munkustrap couldn't resist rolling his eyes as the maned tom made his appearance. Bombalurina was hanging on his arm, and as he sat, she sat down right on his lap. "Enjoy the show! For once it's not all us providing the entertainment."

"Yeah, just let the kittens do the work for once," Bombalurina put in, purring as Tugger began to rub her back seductively. Demeter rolled her eyes and looked away.

"As much as I hate to say it, I do agree with your brother," the golden queen said as quietly as she could in Munkustrap's ear, but if the Tugger's grin was anything to go by, he heard her anyway. "Relax and enjoy it."

"I suppose you're right…" Munkustrap admitted reluctantly, but fell silent as the Tribe began to hush. Soon he knew why—through Mistoffelees's magic, the first strains of music were beginning, signaling the opening of the show. A spotlight gradually brightened in the center of the clearing, revealing Victoria standing there silently, posted upon a chair.

As the music continued, she began to sing.

"_Mama who bore me, Mama who gave me…no way to handle things, who made me so sad. Mama the weeping, Mama the angels…no sleep in heaven, or Bethlehem…"_

_

* * *

_

"_God, is this it? This can't be it! Oh God, what a bitch."_ As one, the toms fell back into their chairs, hands clasped and heads facing the ground. Instantly the music ended, and applause erupted from the crowd. None had expected the toms to be able to pull off such a number, and though there had been gasps from the crowd at the subject matter, the reaction was generally positive.

Behind the scenes, the girls all grinned at each other, listening to the dialogue outside. So far, so good.

* * *

Electra and Jemima stood together, alone, in the center of the clearing, standing in the only spotlight and surrounded by darkness. They clung to each other like a lifeline, pressed together in fright, singing in unison.

"_There is a part I can't tell, about the dark I know well…."_

The music and the light went out at the same time, and there were gasps once again from the crowd. Still holding onto each other, the two queen-kittens exited the stage, unnoticed and unheard even in the absolute silence.

Once they were free of the darkness and could see each other once again, they looked at each other and nodded in grim satisfaction.

* * *

One by one, the tom-kittens gathered around Pouncival where he stood on the side of their makeshift stage, opposite of where Cassandra sat, reading from a letter.

"In the meantime, I am unchangingly and most fondly yours, Fanny Gabor," Cassandra said, her tone placating and kindly. In stark contrast to her tone was Pouncival's voice as he sang, stomping and thrashing to the music, fury and despair mingling in his tone. The audience watched, enraptured, as "Moritz" struggled through his problems onstage.

"_And then there were none…"_ The other toms joined in to sing with him, their voices rising as they stood in a small circle around him, glaring straight at him. _"And then there were none…And then there were none…And then there were none!"_

_

* * *

_

Silence and awe seemed to be the theme of the evening. Cassandra and Alonzo stood offstage, torn between watching the audience and the kittens. Plato and Victoria lay together on the raised board that made the set for their hayloft scene, the other kittens kneeling around them, singing in perfect harmony.

"_I believe, I believe, I believe, oh, I believe…all will be forgiven…"_

The scene was done tenderly and lovingly, and the emotions on the faces of Plato and Victoria made it all the more emotional. Not a single cat in the audience stirred, fearful of breaking the spell that had come over them.

* * *

"So dark…" Pouncival said, his voice heavy with sorrow, his face completely devoid of hope. Slowly he raised the prop gun in his hand, closing his eyes tightly and lifting it to his head. "So dark."

And abruptly the stage was dark and silent. But, slowly, the light began to grow again, and a mournful tune began to play. The stiff, tense form of Alonzo stood in the center of the stage, looking down at a small grave.

Plato stood across the stage from him, staring at him accusingly and singing softly. _"You fold his hands and smooth his tie, you gently lift his chin. Were you really so blind and unkind to him? Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again. Now to close his eyes…never open them…"_

The other kittens began to file in slowly, passing by Alonzo, as Moritz's father, to drop flowers onto the little grave. With bowed heads and folded paws, they sang softly along with Plato, mourning the loss of their dear friend.

"_A shadow passed, a shadow passed, yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home."_

_

* * *

_

Mistoffelees and Admetus sat together, alone onstage, as the sound of bells rang around them.

"Those bells…" Admetus began, his voice deep as he stared straight at the tuxedo tom. "So peaceful." There were a few giggles from the audience, quickly hushed.

"I know," Mistoffelees replied, smiling softly and looking out into the distance. "Sometimes, when it's quiet like this, I imagine myself as a country pastor." More laughter, this time allowed to go on for a moment. Mistoffelees waited for it to subside before he continued. "With my red-cheeked wife, my library, my degrees…Boys and girls who live nearby give me their hands when I go walking…"

"You can't be serious," Admetus intoned, and Mistoffelees's face fell. Again there was outright laughter at this, as Admetus gave Mistoffelees his best deadpan look and the other tom stared back at him with a flat expression.

"Really, Ernst, you're such a sentimentalist. The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy…it's all an act, to hide their envy." Mistoffelees had turned completely now, listening intently as he listened to Admetus speaking. "Trust me," Admetus went on, sliding closer to the tuxedo tom, "there are only three ways a man can go. He can let the status quo defeat him, like Moritz. He can rock the boat, like Melchior, and be expelled. Or he can bide his time, and let the system work for him. Like me."

As the audience laughed again, Admetus went on with his speech, steadily drawing closer and closer to Mistoffelees. The queen-kittens and the adults watched from behind the scenes, trying desperately not to laugh.

* * *

The tom-kittens gathered around Plato, hitting and kicking at him as he lay there in agony. Melchior had been sent away, and had not known Wendla was pregnant…and now, having just received a letter from her informing him, he could not think of anything but her.

Etcetera's voice, sweet and high, echoed in the background, slow and sad.

"_Where I go, when I go there, no more listening anymore…only drifting on some ship. A wind that whispers, someone lived here, before…Touch me, all silent, tell me please, all is forgiven…"_

As her voice faded into silence, Victoria and Cassandra crossed the stage, walking together. Alonzo, covered in a hooded cape, greeted them, drawing Victoria slowly off the stage.

"But, Mama, who is this?" she asked desperately, hesitating.

"Wendla, darling, this is someone who can help us!" Cassandra said, pushing Victoria gently away and towards Alonzo.

"With what?" Victoria questioned, fighting against her, Wendla desperately trying to stay with her mother as horrible realization came upon her. She fought, screaming and fighting to get away, but as Plato escaped from his tormentors and rushed offstage, her last cry echoed across the stage.

"Mama, don't leave me! _Mama_!"

* * *

Two graves stood at Plato's feet now, marked with the name of Melchior's best friend and the name of his lover. But as he sobbed, broken and alone, their spirits joined them—Pouncival and Victoria, moving slowly and singing gently to him, the trio of voices growing stronger as they went on.

As the end of the song neared, Victoria and Pouncival backed away slowly, still singing softly. Eventually, Plato was left alone on the stage again, singing softly in the near-silence of the Junkyard.

"_You watch me…just watch me. I'm calling…I'm calling…and one day all will know._

_

* * *

_A/N: Performance chapter at last! These are just some of the scenes I liked from the play...I did leave out a couple scenes to avoid making the rating of this higher, because I didn't feel I could actually write them without going into an M-rated fic and I didn't really want to do that. But I tried to put in as much as I could.

Just the epilogue left!


	6. Part 6: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Cats_, its characters, _Spring Awakening_, its characters, or its dialogue.

* * *

**Part 6: The Epilogue**

Behind the scenes, kittens embraced and clung to each other, trying to be silent about their celebrations. Jemima smiled and slipped away from the mass—there was still one more song to be sung.

She stood alone in the spotlight, simply standing there. _"And all shall fade…the flowers of spring…the world and all the sorrow at the heart of everything. But still it stays, the butterfly sings…and opens purple summer, with the flutter of its wings."_

She smiled slightly as voices joined with hers, the others emerging from the darkness to stand around her, to stand with her. They each took their place in a line, facing the audience and singing their quiet song.

"_The earth will wave with corn…the gray-fly choir will mourn. And mares will neigh with stallions that they mate, foals they've bourn…and all shall know the wonder of purple summer."_

Victoria stood next to Plato, smiling as she felt his arm brushing against hers. Before this, she had liked him, had wanted to spend time with him, had dreamed about _maybe_ and _someday_.

Now…

Plato caught her eye and smiled back at her. Victoria felt her heart flutter.

Well, maybe _someday_ had come sooner than she thought.

Looking around at the others, she could see the joy in their faces, the closeness that they had never had before. They were united now, drawn together in a way none of them had foreseen. There was just something about this show…

Etcetera was standing next to Asparagus, smiling up at him, for once not squealing and bouncing as he looked back at her tenderly. Mistoffelees had Sillabub next to him, her paw enclosed in his and looking as if it could never belong anywhere else. Jemima and Pouncival were staring at each other with an intensity she never knew the goofy tom-kitten could possess, a depth she hadn't thought him capable of.

All around her, the kittens were looking at each other in a new light, no longer with immature kittenhood crushes. This was something entirely new.

Victoria smiled. They had taken up this task to send the adults a message, but somehow, something had gotten twisted, and they were the ones to change instead. It wouldn't matter what the adults said now.

_"And all shall know the wonder...I will sing the song of purple summer."_

Because even if nothing changed…everything had.

_"All shall know the wonder...of purple summer."_

_

* * *

_A/N: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. I certainly had some fun writing it. :) Anyway, I did leave the ending a little bit open, because this is more about the kittens growing up than the parents' reactions. I like to think that they loosened up a bit, but you can take it any way you want!

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
